Criminal Love Story
by TigerMoran
Summary: A short story that me and SwedishBananas wrote on omegle, nothing much, but reviews would be lovely!


**I wrote this on Omegle while talking to someone. We started RPing and I decided to write it out on here. Shoutout to thedoctorwhoaddict on Tumblr! This is Seb x Jim.**

**-TCS**

Seb -JM  
Yes? -SM  
I'm bored, come home. -JM  
I am home.. -SM  
Oh? -JM  
Where? -JM  
In my room.. -SM  
Oh. Come out. -JM

Sebastian walked out of his room, he looked at Jim and gave him a slight smile before sitting down in the sofa "So what do you expect me to do so you wont be bored anymore?" Jim looked at Sebastian awkwardly, considering the fact that he's sitting upside-down on his chair.

He groaned "I don't know, anything?"

Sebastian shrugged and lied down on the sofa "I can't think of anything. " he mumbled and turned his head so he looked at Jim

Jim raised an eyebrow "I thought you were good at coming up with ideas?"

"Yeah well I am too tired to think.." he muttered and rolled his eyes

"Oh," Jim said disappointed, "Alright, then sleep if you're tired. You could have just told me, I would have went and annoyed the Holmes boys..."

He sat up and looked at Jim "Let's do that then, if you wanted to do that, why didn't you say that?"

"Because I know that you don't like going out, that being a assassin is harder than it looks. And I didn't want to force you to do anything, because I would be lost without my sniper." Jim said before fixing his hair.

Seb smiled at him "Oh, being an assasin might be hard, but it's fun, atleast when I am an assasin to my favorite consulting criminal" he said with a smirk.

Jim smiled and got up. "I'm the only consulting criminal." He said before going into his room to change.

"Of course" he ruffleded his blonde hair and stood up, leaning against the sofa.

Jim re-emerged from his room wearing a gray shirt and black jeans. "No suit today."

"Really? that's a change..." he said and pulled on his leather jacket

Jim smirked "I'm full of surprises..."

"Of course.." He lit a ciggarette and grabbed his suitcase filled with weapons.

Jim hailed a cab and got in "221B?" he asked Sebastian.

He nodded. "Sure!" he said and got in the cab and put the suitcase in his lap

Jim told the cab driver "221B Baker street." before looking out the window. Sebastian sucked on his ciggarette, thinking about what they should do with them when they got to 221B. Jim whined impatiently at the traffic before pulling out his phone and texting Irene Adler. Sebastian glanced at him quick before quickly looking down at his suitcase, fingering on the lock's to it. Jim glared at his phone before looking at Sebastian "Seb, you okay?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes, just thinking.." he mumbled

Jim raised an eyebrow "About..?"

He shrugged. "Everything " he said, his gaze fixed on the suitcase

Jim sighed and looked back out the window. A short time passed before he breathed out one word "Liar."

Sebastian glanced up at him "Am not.. what makes you think that?" he asked and raised an eyebrow

"Because I know." Jim said quietly.

"You know what?" he turned his head so he looked fully at him

Jim looked down, silently and sighed "Nevermind. I'm over-thinking."

"Jim, tell me.." he said, raising his eyebrow again.

Jim looked at him, giving him the same hopeful look that Sherlock gives John.

He only frowned "I am not as smart as you Jim, I can't see what you are thinking.." he mumbled, feeling stupid. Jim gave a subtle smile at the compliment before staring at Sebastian. He returned the smile, still frowning, he thought for a while but shook his head "I don't know what you are thinking of Jim.."

Jim sighed and tried to make it simple "You know how Sherlock says he's asexual, that he doesn't love anybody, yet he would shoot himself in the head for John? I'm the same way, but not for John."

Sebastian looked at him, with an expression mixed by suprise and happiness "Really...?" he bit his lip, trying to contain his excitement.

Jim had a relieved yet scared look on his face. "Yeah."

A wide smile spread across his face, he put the suit case down on the floor and grabbed the back of Jim's head and pulled him into a kiss. Jim was surprised at first before giving in, kissing Sebastian back. For the first time in his life, all the hatred and darkness that was his life was gone. After a while Seb pulled back "Good.." he murmured and leaned his forhead against Jim's. Jim studied Sebastian's face. He was flushed, outlining his kiss-bruised lips and messy blonde hair. He looked perfect. "We're almost at 221B, do you want to still harass Sherlock and John or just visit. I'm not bored anymore."

Seb smirked "Hey, I just thought of an idea to annoy Holmes and Watson, if they aren't home, we can have ...fun... in their flat."

Jim grinned at Sebastian "You are evil..."

"I know.. that's what I've been told.." he murmured and his smirk got wider. Jim was about to reply when his phone buzzed. 'What are you doing here Moriarty? -SH' Jim let out an annoyed noise before paying the driver and getting out of the cab. Sebastian got out on the other side "judging from the sound you made, they are at home?" he asked, his voice a mix of irritation and dissapointment.

"You can read my few emotions like a book." Jim said before going up the steps to 221B. Seb chuckled slight before walking up the steps behind the psychopath. Jim was about to knock on the door to the flat, checking behind him if Sebastian was still there.

Sebastian looked up at him and smiled. "Go on.." he mumbled, holding his gun that he had taken out just in case. Jim knocked on the door and John answered.

Jim gave him an awkward look before speaking. "Uh, we wanted to talk to Sherlock." John noticed the gun in Seb's hand before inviting them in.

**That's the end! I ship Seb and Jim so hard! xx Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
